High School
by elvenkagome
Summary: Kagome and the group grew up in our time. With emotions running hay wire, and everyone not knowing what is going on.    KOGAKAG,MIRSAN,INUKIK    these may possibly change in the future.


If you havent noticed already there are many types of guys in this world. I'll just list the 6 main ones.

You have the pervert. You know that guy who is always staring at your uhh yeah.And then in the hallway ''accidentally" brushes his hand on your ass.

He constantly flirts with you and your friends, and although you could never like him, there is always someone that does.

Then we have the nerds. Those guys that think they are going to win your heart with knowledge of centuries past, or of how the human body works.

Sure their good study buddies, but there not the type for you. And besides you know that the girl in Triganometry that gets straight a's already likes him.

Ahh next are the three c's guys. Cool calm and collective, they fly by in their classes and ignore you. Like they say, the more unattainable the more attractive.You think hes the guy for you but then would your future be exciting? You figure that hes got a girlfriend some where, just so you can not hit yourself over the head by letting him go.

Next are the adventurers. These divide into 2 catagories.

First is the steal-your-heart-in-a-minute guys, but they seem to be overly posessive.

They would do anything for you and they consistantly ask you to go out with them.

Many girls like this type and you kinda do too.

Second is the sweet-and-almost-romantic adventurers.

These guys can be obnoxious alot, and that is thier downfall.

You seem like complete opposites but then agian, opposites atrract.

A couple girls love this guy and would die for him, you not quite sure.

Last but definatley not least are the bad guys.

Those guys that own black and red motorcycles with flames down the sides.

Those guys that pick on you one day and flirt with you the next, to see the guy that likes you, squwirm.

Only rarely have you thought about dating one of these.

And your still not quite sure what you would say if any of them asked you.

Anyway my piont is that every guy has his flaws some can be helped others cant.

Some guys are going to ruin your heart, some will repair it.

Some guys affect your soul.

Whether for good or bad, is for you to decide.

And can you believe that this is the speech my mom gave me before i went to high school!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Monday morning_

" Get up Kagome its time for school!"

"Coming mom!"

And so began my 11th grade year.

It was a normal morning for Kagome Higurashi. She Got up and got dressed. Ate breakfast. And headed down the street to school.

On the way there she stoped at her normal spot.

She stood there and watched the Blue house with yellow window frames and a red door.

She watched and waited untill a girl that looked about her age and her height exited the house.

The girl was wearing a red and black outfit, with a blue and white sweater as usual.

" Hello Kagome! Are you excited about your classes?" The girl inquried.

" Hmmm i Guess so i mean, I really didnt wanna deal with the boys in school this year."

They continued to walk down the street.

" Yeah i know, that whole thing with Inuyasha last year must have hurt really bad."

" Yeah I just couldnt believe that it was Kikyo of all people i mean we have been friends since we were children.

I didnt expect her to go and sleep with my boyfrined.

But thats over now and we dont have to talk and i can always hang out with you and Miroku, you guys are still going out right?"

"Yeah he has been acting less perverted than normal lately, hes been more romantic its wonderul.sigh"

"Yeah it must be great."

Sango tried to think of something else to say to her friend to cheer her up.

" Oh did you know that Koga broke up with Ayame three days into summer vacation?

Ayame has been sulking at the Hashi cafe this whole time.

Its like she never leaves. Anyways he will be single when we get to school. And you know hes going to be hitting on you the whole day!"

Kagome thought this over and realised that Sango is right. Inuyasha can have Kikyo.

Koga is a nice guy i mean he sticks up for her, plus he can fight.

(Last year some of the guys in school beat Inuyasha up for taking Kagome as a girlfriend. Kagome and Kikyo and Sango are the popular pretty gilrs in school.)

As Kagome was thinking these thoughts Sango had stopped walking.

"Kagome!" she whispered.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look back at Sango

"Yeah?" she asked

Sango pionted ahead of themand said, "Look whos out of jail already."

Kagome turned back around and saw...


End file.
